


Gideon's Book

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [70]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 70 - "I can't do this on my own."
Relationships: Gideon & Roderick (Once Upon a Time)
Series: Drabble Collection [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 2





	Gideon's Book

"Are you sure you need this book?" Roderick asked.

"I had a dream of my mother. My real mother. I knew I'd seen that book before, and I'm sure the Black Fairy has it," Gideon said. "Will you help me? I can't do this on my own."

"I'm always going to help you," Roderick said, because it was true.

"I have a plan," Gideon said, and explained it.

Roderick wasn't sure this was a good idea - if the Black Fairy found out, they'd be in serious trouble - but if Gideon needed the book, he'd help.

Gideon was his only friend.


End file.
